Karaoke, Cooking and Other Random Nonsence~ Chapter 1!
Mika: Wazzup people of the world? It's 1:24 am and I am bored out of my mind! Fudou: Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic! Even more time I have to spend in this creepy girl's house! Haruna: So what's this fanfic about? Mika: Anything~ Aki: Anything? Mika: Yup~ I'm kinda tired of having to write things that are strictly bound to this type of stuff or this style so I thought I'd make this fanfic so I can write about anything! Burn: S-so wh-what's first? Mika: *evil smirk* Karaoke! All: NOOOO!!!!!! Jocelyn: *plays on organ* Dum, dum, duuuuuummmm~ Ace: Where the hell did you...? Jocelyn: Found it in Mika-chan's music room~ Mika: Onto the singing! Fuyuka: Who should we put up there first? Mika: I'll go first~ Fudou: The freakshow can sing? Mika: *death glare* Fudou: *faints* Mika: *evil smirk* Livi: Nee-san, how did you...? Mika: Let this be a warning to everyone, don't get on the wrong side of me~ Livi: Nee-san's scaring me... Mika: Well, shall we get to the song?~ Livi: What song d'you want? Mika: I'll go for I Believe In You by Erin Bowman (this is a beautiful song and one of my favorites! I recommend listening to this song whilst reading) Livi: *plays music on Mika's laptop* Mika: Who do I turn to when things are broken? Where do I go to when I'm feeling alone? Who's always there with arms wide open? It's you! Yeah, it's you! Where do I hide when it's dark and stormy? Where do I run when it's all to much? Who gives me hope when I wake each morning? It's you! Yeah, it's you! You were there for me in my darkest days! You cared for me when I lost my way! My guiding light! You always pull me through! So, I Believe In You! Yeah, yeah~ When I stumble and fall, you take my hand When I don't have a clue, you know what to do When nothing makes sense, you help me to understand It's true It seems like forever, it's been you and me I know who you really are Sometimes I wonder, where would I be without you? Yeah, yeah~ You were there for me in my darkest days! You cared for me when I lost my way! My guiding light! You always pull me through! Yeah, you gave me strength when I was weak! You were my voice when I could not speak! One ray of hope, that I can hold on to... Yeah, I Believe In You! Yeah, I Believe In You! Instrumental intrumental is a friggin' long instrumental... kidding, right? is the longest freakin' instrumental ever! Finally! You were there for me in my darkest days! You cared for me when I lost my way! My guiding light, you always pull me through! Yeah, you gave me strength, when I was weak! You were my voice when I could not speak! One ray of hope, that I could hold on to... Yeah, I Believe In You! another instrumental... this is just stupid! You were there for me in my darkest days! You cared for me when I lost my way! My guiding light, you always pull me through! Yeah, I Believe In You! Yeah, I Believe In You! then end Burn: How long is that song?! Mika: ^^'' Over 4 minutes, nearly 5 minutes... Ace: *sweatdrop* So what next? Mika: Drawing contest! All: *sweatdrop* Mika: EVERYONE GRAB A PENCIL AND SKETCHPAD RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA MAKE A GUEST APPEARANCE IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OR YOURS' NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!!! All: ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *grab pencils and sketch pads* Fuyuka: So what should we draw? Mika: Everyone draw your favorite thing!! All: *start drawing* 34 minutes later... All: DONE!! Endou: Show your drawing first! Endou: *shows drawing* Mika: *sweatdrop* Why am I not surprised? Anyway, Gouenji you next~ Gouenji: *shows drawing* Mika: Awwww~ You drew Yuuka! Gouenji: *blush* Erm, yeah... Mika: Hero-kun, you next~ Hiroto: *shows drawing* All: O.O Burn: How the *BEEP* do you draw like that?! Hiroto: *blush* Erm, practice? Later, after they'd gone through everyone's drawings but Mika's Livi: Alright, you next Nee-san! Mika: Fine *shows drawing* All: O.O Gazelle: Where the hell do you guys learn to draw like this?! Mika: Erm... *sweatdrop* Candy: Well... Angel: What now? Mika: OMFG!!!! All: *jump* Livi: What's up? Mika: I just noticed how long this thing is!! Angel: Well, that's all we've got time for! Candy: Please comment! All: BYYYYEEEEEE!!!!!! (Random info - it took me 1 hour and 16 minutes to write this fanfic~) Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 01:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC)